


I can't do this any longer

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little incident in the cafeteria makes Arthur question everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't do this any longer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one's not betaed. I totally blame the wombats. (which is an inside joke, no need to even try to understand).
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'blood'

Arthur laughed at something Leon said as they made their way to the table in the corner that they usually occupied during lunch. He was looking forward to having his spaghetti – one of the few edible things the school cafeteria was able to produce – and didn’t really look where he was going. They were the football team, people made way for them. 

He didn’t even see the boy coming as they collided; the boy’s tray hitting his left side painfully and the air being knocked out of him. As the tomato sauce spread all over his new grey team t-shirt, Arthur gasped and stumbled backwards.

He wasn’t in the cafeteria any longer, he was on a battle field, surrounded by his trusty knights, fighting for Camelot and he had been dealt a painful blow with a sword that had gone right through his chainmail. Grabbing his side, feeling the blood trickling out of him, he sunk down to his knees, knowing he wouldn’t survive this. His eyes flickered up to the young man. Mordred.

“Man! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there! Come on, it’s just tomato sauce, no need to act as if you were dying!” 

The dark-haired boy held out his hand to help him up as Arthur blinked back into reality. His friends had set down their trays and pulled him to his feet. 

“I’m…I…” Arthur gritted his teeth, knowing he was making a scene. This was awkward! But this was Mordred, the man who had killed him in a former life. Even though Merlin was sure that history wouldn’t repeat itself, it was probably better to be careful. “Just stay away from me!” he barked.

Just then Merlin rushed in from the other side, concern on his face. “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Arthur let himself be led out of the cafeteria, his knees still a bit weak. 

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and pressed a kiss on his temple, murmuring something about how sorry he was for being too late again, but Arthur didn’t care. He had given that part of the book quite a few thoughts, imagining what it was like when he had died. But feeling it all again was a shock. 

So he leaned into his boyfriend and swallowed hard. “I don’t want this, Merlin, I can’t do this any longer.”


End file.
